Today
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: I watched, three rows back, and felt my heart break because I was not the reason for her happiness. Today I watched my beautiful, Sam marry the man of her dreams." Seddie songfic based off of Gary Allan's song "Today."


**A/N: This is based off of Gary Allan's song "Today." It's such an awesome & heartbreaking song that I had to make it into a Seddie story! I suggest you listen to it as you read this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Today by Gary Allen. **

* * *

**Today-Seddie Fanfiction**

She looked beautiful. This wasn't a new addition, she had always been beautiful. But today she was happy, the happiest she'd ever been and she glowed. I watched, three rows back, and felt my heart break because I was not the reason for her happiness. Today I watched my beautiful, Sam marry the man of her dreams.

_Today, he told her that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger  
And promised her forever, together._

Sam smiled and hugged Carly and I before joining her husband, hand in hand, for wedding pictures in front of the cake. The sun shimmered off her long blonde curls behind her veil as she looked at him and smiled. Taking wedding cake, she gently fed him and laughed as she smashed it into his face. He laughed and kissed her, smearing his caked face onto hers. Carly clapped along with the crowd, toasting their unashamed love. Everything moved in slow motion, as I realized these were memories she would one day recall to her grandkids. If it was even possible, my heart broke a little more knowing that these memories would not include me.

_Today, she smiled for all the pictures  
And he was right there with her  
Making all the memories without me  
And it hurts to say this out loud  
Looks like she's really gone now._

Laughing serenely, Sam twirled around the dance floor with her husband. He held her close and she whispered into his ear as she rested against his shoulder. My stomach twisted inside, why had I ever agreed to be subjected to this torture? _Because I love her. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Sam. The invitation had been handed to me and she explained to me and Carly just how happy he made her, and I knew at that exact moment that I would be at her wedding and it would hurt. _Carly rubbed my arm as we watched them along with the others. Sam closed her gorgeous blue eyes and kissed him and I knew I had lost everything important. She was gone. Carly took my hand in hers as the tears welled and I fought them back.

_Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today._

The song changed and soon everyone was dancing around them. My view of Sam was lost among the enormous crowd of people between us. Carly comforted me and I faked a smile to ease her mind. I was caught off guard as blonde curls came out of nowhere and grabbed us.

"Thank you guys so much for coming!" Sam exclaimed, pulling us into a group hug.

"Oh, you're welcome. You know we wouldn't have missed our best friend's wedding." Carly replied. Sam pulled back from us and took our hands in hers.

"No, I really mean it. Thank you for always loving me and being in my life. I never deserved you guys for friends. I love you both." She smiled, tears gracefully spilling down her face. Carly's emotions met Sam's as they embraced for a long moment.

Sam turned to me and pressed her lips together as her blue eyes bore into mine. She pulled me into a hug and it felt so good for her to be in my arms again. "You were the first and will always be in a special place in my heart." Sam whispered, her warm breath close to my ear.

_--Flashback—_

_She laid in my arms and for just that moment it felt like we were the only two beings on the earth. We had just made love for the first time and we were stuck in a state of serenity, with her blonde hair spilled over my arm and her body pressed next to mine. The sun was rising outside my window and we were so close that I could count her heartbeats. I watched as she slept, her breathes coming deep, and internally I thanked God for putting such an amazing being on the earth. I pressed my lips against her warm forehead and she flickered open her eyelids and smiled at me, angelically. That's the day I had fallen in love with Sam._

_--End of Flashback—_

I had fallen in love with Sam but I had never spoken the words out loud. I never told her how much she meant to me and I've regretted that my entire life.

"I loved you. And I always will, Sam." I whispered back to her, feeling again as if we were the only ones on the planet. She looked up at me, with tears in her beautiful eyes. She brought her lips to my cheek and kissed me, then whispered against my skin "I loved you too." She pulled back and her hand slipped out of mine.

_Today, I thought about the moment I could have said I loved her  
And promised her forever together  
Today, today it really hit me  
That she don't really miss me  
She's found a new beginning  
And I'm wishing I had one more chance  
God knows it's too late for that._

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please go review & let me know what you think:)**


End file.
